Monkey D. Luffy
{[Kap|903}} | Teufelsfrucht = Gomu Gomu no Mi | Haki = | Kampfstil = | Waffe = keine | RomanceDawn = ja | HaarfarbeManga = schwarz | AugenfarbeManga = schwarz | ErwähnungManga = | AuftrittManga = | HaarfarbeTV = schwarz | AugenfarbeTV = | ErwähnungAnime = | AuftrittAnime = | Seiyuu = Mayumi Tanaka | Sprecher = Daniel Schlauch | FilmErst = One Piece – The Movie | FilmLetzt = One Piece Film: Z | KurzfilmErst = One Piece: Taose! Kaizoku Ganzack | KurzfilmLetzt = | SpielErst = ONE PIECE Mezase Kaizoku-Ō! | SpielLetzt = One Piece Burning Blood }} Monkey D. Luffy ist der Kapitän der Mugiwara-Piratenbande, der als kleiner Junge von der Gomu Gomu no Mi gegessen hat. Getrieben von seinem Lebensziel, der König der Piraten zu werden, stürzt er sich immer wieder aufs Neue ins Abenteuer und denkt eigentlich nie groß über die Risiken nach. Luffy ist der Sohn des Anführers der Revolutionsarmee Dragon und der Enkel des berühmten Marinehelden Garp. Augrund ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit auf der Insel Dawn verbindet ihn mit Ace und Sabo eine Bruderschaft. Seine größte Schätze sind sein Strohhut, dem ihn sein großes Vorbild Shanks einmal als Kind gab und von dem er noch nicht weiß, dass es der des einstigen Piratenkönigs Gold Roger ist, und seine Freunde, die er auf seiner Reise trifft und mit denen er gemeinsam viele Abenteuer bestreitet – und ohne die er, wie er selbst sagt, vollkommen verloren wäre. Luffys Geschichte Kindheit Leben im Dorf Foosha Als Sohn des Rebellen Monkey D. Dragon und Enkel des ebenso berühmten Marinehelden Monkey D. Garp lebt Luffy als Shanks’ Schützling in Foosha Village, für dessen Bande er so eine Art Maskottchen war. Schon früh wollte er Pirat werden; sogar so sehr, dass er sich mit sieben Jahren das linke Auge auszustechen versuchte, um wie ein echter Pirat mit einer Augenklappe herumzulaufen. Von diesem Vorhaben hat er noch immer die Narbe unter seinem linken Auge. Wann immer Shanks und seine Bande in Luffys Heimat kamen, streunte er in ihrer Nähe herum – vor allem in Partys Bar. Ständig bettelt er Shanks an, dass er ihn mitnimmt. Aber auch wenn Luffy seiner Meinung einen Schlag hat, der seinesgleichen sucht, ziehen ihn Shanks und seine Leute ständig damit auf, dass er eben noch ein kleines Kind ist. So stellt Shanks ihm ein Glas Saft hin, das er begeistert austrinkt. thumb|Shanks lässt für Luffy den linken Arm. Von der Gomu Gomu no Mi isst er, nachdem Shanks und seine Bande die Frucht mit in die Bar genommen hatten. Als er sich für sein großes Vorbild einsetzt und einen Streit mit dem Bergbanditen Higuma anfängt, gerät er in Schwierigkeiten und wird von ihm schließlich ins Meer geworfen. Shanks rettet ihn dort, da Luffy durch den Verzehr der Teufelsfrucht nicht mehr schwimmen kann und auch droht von Kinkai no Nushi gefressen zu werden, und opfert seinen linken Arm. Vor der Abreise gibt Luffy Shanks das Versprechen, selbst eine starke Piratentruppe zusammenzusuchen, um mit ihr der König der Piraten zu werden. Um stets an dieses Versprechen erinnert zu werden, gibt ihm Shanks seinen Strohhut. Begegnung mit Ace und Sabo Luffys Großvater Garp ist gar nicht davon begeistert, dass Luffy von Shanks derart beeinflusst wurde und setzt ihn als er acht Jahre ist bei Curly Dadan ab, in dessen Obhut er bereits den drei Jahre älteren Ace gegeben hatte. Die Begegnung der beiden ist zunächst nicht gerade freundschaftlich, denn Ace spuckt den kleinen Luffy ins Gesicht. Auch von Dadans harten Methoden lässt Luffy sich nicht unterkriegen und beschließt, Ace als Freund zu gewinnen. Deswegen verfolgt er ihn durch den Wald, doch hat er kein Interesse an dem Kleinen und versucht ihn mit mehreren Fallen, wie rollenden Baumstämmen, umzubringen. Als Ace abends wiederkommt, scheint es so, als ob Luffy tot wäre, allerdings kehrt er später doch zurück, wenn auch schwer verwundet. Luffy lässt sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen und verfolgt ihn drei Monate lang, bis er ihm schließlich bis zum Gray Terminal folgen kann, in dessen Nähe Ace und sein Freund Sabo ein Versteck haben, in der sie ihren Schatz aufbewahren, den sie aus kleineren Diebstählen sammelten, um später Piraten zu werden. Als die beiden den kleinen Luffy entdecken, fesseln sie ihn an einen Baum und wollen ihn mit einem Dolch erstechen, können sich aber nicht dazu durchringen. Kurz darauf taucht Polchemy auf, da Ace einen Piraten seiner Crew überfallen hat. Ace und sein Freund verstecken sich, verlieren aber Luffy, der von den Piraten aufgegriffen wird. Als er nach Ace ruft, erkennt Polchemy, dass er ihn kennen muss, was ihm Luffy freimütig bestätigt, indem er Ace seinen Freund nennt, der ihn vor einigen Momenten noch versucht hat, ihn umzubringen. Als Polchemy den kleinen fragt, wo Ace ist und das Geld, das sie ihm abgenommen haben, gibt Luffy zwar vor, dass er nichts weiß, allerdings ist er so schlecht darin, dass Polchemy seine Lüge durchschaut und ihn zu seinem Unterschlupf verschleppt. Dort angekommen, fesseln die Piraten Luffy und merken schnell, dass er gegen normale rohe Gewalt immun ist, da er, wie Luffy erneut freimütig ausplaudert, von der Gomu Gomu no Mi gegessen hat. Polchemy schlägt schließlich mit seinen Spezialhandschuhen auf ihn ein und setzt die Folter immer weiter fort, doch bleibt der Kleine stur. Als es Polchemy schließlich satt hat und Luffy mit seinem Schwert erschlagen will, tauchen Ace und Sabo auf und stürmen das Versteck. Sie befreien Luffy und besiegen sogar Polchemy in einem Kampf, ehe sie ihn in Sicherheit bringen, verarzten und mit ihm darüber reden, warum er nichts ausgeplaudert hat, wo er doch sonst eine richtige Heulsuse ist. Luffy meint, dass er den Piraten nichts sagen wollte, da er und Ace sonst keine Freunde mehr sein könnten und weil er sonst niemanden hätte. Als er Ace sagt, dass er ihn braucht und will, dass er lebt, beginnt Ace den kleinen Luffy zu akzeptieren, und die drei werden die dicksten Freunde. Da sie alle stärker werden wollen, üben sie in Trainingskämpfen. Luffy entwickelt schon gegen Ace die Gomu Gomu no Pistol, doch beherrscht er seine Teufelskräfte noch nicht richtig, sodass der Arm nur den Boden und dann mit einem Querschläger sein eigenes Gesicht trifft. In 100 Kämpfen gegen Ace und Sabo, die er jeden Tag von den beiden zugestanden bekommt, kann er nicht einen gewinnen, während die zwischen Ace und Sabo ausgeglichen sind. Luffy ist sich aber sicher, dass er es den beiden schon zeigen würde, wenn er selbst zehn Jahre alt wäre – und lässt dabei ganz außer Acht, dass Ace und Sabo dann schon 13 wären. Die drei gehen auch immer wieder jagen und schleppen ihre Beute zu Dadans Unterschlupf. Die drei schleichen sich schließlich auch in die Stadt, indem sie vorgeben, die Haut eines gefangenen Alligators verkaufen zu wollen. Dort begegnen sie am Rande des Goa-Königreichs hinter der Mauer einer Bande von Banditen, die die drei bereits kennen, bevor sie später in der Zentralstadt des Königreichs in einem Restaurant die Zeche prellen. Die drei hören jemanden nach Sabo rufen, und als sie wieder im Wald sind, zwingen Ace und Luffy Sabo dazu ihnen zu verraten, was Sabo für ein Geheimnis vor ihnen hat. Er erklärt, dass er der Sohn eines Adligen ist und von zu Hause weglief. Er schämt sich dafür, da er im Gegensatz zu den beiden noch Eltern habe – doch Luffy und Ace ist das egal. Die drei beschließen Piraten zu werden und besiegeln ihr Versprechen mit etwas Sake, den Ace von Dadan gestohlen hat, und trinken auf ihre Bruderschaft. Zu dritt verbringen die beiden die nächsten Wochen, albern herum, verteidigen ihre Mahlzeiten vor Dadans Banditen und passen ganz besonders auf den kleinen Luffy auf. Von Makino bekommen die drei gelegentlich neue Klamotten, und auch Garp besucht die drei, wenn auch um sie mal ordentlich zu vermöbeln. Die drei ziehen sogar aus Dadans Haus in eine kleine selbstgebaute Baumhütte. Das Glück hat eines Tages ein Ende, als Sabos Vater Bluejam engagiert, um seinen Sohn zurückzuholen. Sabo kann verhindern, dass die Bluejam-Piraten Ace und Luffy umbringen, in dem er freiwillig mit einem Vater in die Stadt zurückkehrt. Luffy und Ace werden daraufhin von Bluejam benutzt, um im Grey Terminal Kisten zu verstecken, wobei sie ohne es zu wissen, Brandbomben legen, mit denen die Aristokraten des Königreichs das Grey Terminal mitsamt aller dort Lebenden abbrennen wollen, da sie die Ankunft eines Tenryūbito erwarten. Luffy als Pirat Erste Schritte im Eastblue Mit 17 Jahren macht sich Luffy auf den Weg, um eine starke Bande zusammenzustellen, mit der er die Weltmeere bereisen will und – wie er es Shanks versprochen hat – das One Piece zu suchen. Als Luffy seine Heimat schließlich verlässt, schlägt unterwegs sein Boot leck. Er rettet sich in ein verschlossenes Fass und treibt darin wartend auf der See umher, wo er schließlich auf eine Insel treibt, auf der Lady Alvidas Basis lag. }} Luffy ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass er alleine völlig verloren wäre. Deshalb will er sich eine Bande aus mindestens zehn starken Mitgliedern suchen, die ihm als Kapitän die Treue schwören. So sucht er sich als erstes mit Zoro einen Schwertkämpfer als starken Mitstreiter, auf den er in jeder Situation vertrauen kann und mit Nami eine begnadete Navigatorin, die zugleich eine talentierte Diebin ist. Weitere Mitglieder seiner Bande werden Usopp, von dem er durch dessen Vater Yasopp schon eine Menge gehört hat und der Smut Sanji. thumb|Luffy freut sich über seinen ersten Steckbrief. Gemeinsam mit ihnen macht er sich auf dem Eastblue dann einen Namen, als er drei der gefährlichsten Piraten des Eastblue in direkten Aufeinandertreffen bezwingt: Sowohl Buggy, als auch Don Krieg und Arlong können im letztlich nichts entgegensetzen, weshalb sein erstes Kopfgeld durch die Marine auf 30.000.000 Berry festgesetzt wird. Dass er zudem auch Kuro aufhielt, blieb von der Marine unberücksichigt, galt der Pirat bereits seit seiner Hinrichtung nach der fingierten Festnahme als tot. Stolz und mit dem neuen Kopfgeld im Rücken, macht er sich mit seiner Bande auf den Weg zur Stadt Loguetown, die Geburtsstadt von Gold Roger, in der er auch hingerichtet wurde. Hier wird er beinahe von Buggy öffentlich auf Gold Rogers Schafott hingerichtet. Schließlich kommt ihm sein Vater, der Revolutionär Monkey D. Dragon, zu Hilfe, als er droht, von Kapitän Smoker gefangengenommen zu werden und ermöglicht ihm die Flucht, so dass er mit seiner Mannschaft auf die Grandline entkommen und sein Abenteuer fortsetzen kann. Auf der großen Seefahrerroute Begegnung mit den ersten Wundern der Grandline thumb|Luffy ist wütend, weil La Boum seinen Lieblingsplatz kaputtgemacht hat. Mit der Ankunft auf der Grandline stolpert die Bande auch gleich in ihr erstes Abenteuer, als die Bande am Fuß des Reverse Mountain auf den Riesenwal La Boum trifft. Auch wenn der Kapitän am schnellsten eine praktikable Lösung hat, und er die Bugkanone der Going Merry abfeuert um noch rechtzeitig das vom Berg herabfahrende Schiff zu bremsen, kann er nicht verhindern, dass sein Lieblingsplatz, die Gallionsfigur des Schiffs abbricht. Daraufhin verpasst der wütende Luffy dem Wal einen Schlag aufs Auge, der daraufhin das Schiff verschluckt. Luffy, der währenddessen von Bord gefallen ist, landet schließlich auf dem Wal, wo er eine Luke findet. thumb|Luffys Jolly Roger auf La Boums Stirn. Er irrt in den Gängen innerhalb La Boums herum und verliert den Halt als der Wal sich abrupt bewegt, um seinen Kopf gegen die Redline zu rammen. Auf seinem unaufhaltsamen Weg zum Magen des Wals, wo sich auch seine Kameraden befinden, trifft er auf ein kurioses Pärchen, das mit zwei Kanonen bewaffnet vor einer Tür warten, durch die Luffy die beiden mitreißt und mit ihnen gemeinsam direkt neben der Merry in der Magensäure landet. Die drei werden von seinen Freunden an Bord geholt, und als die beiden beginnen mit ihren Kanonen auf den Wal zu schießen, setzt Luffy sie mit einer Kopfnuss kurzerhand außer Gefecht. Nachdem Crocus die Piraten mit ihrem Schiff durch eine Seitenluke im Wal wieder nach draußen bringt, erzählt er der Bande von La Boums alten Kameraden, der Piratenbande um Yorki, die den Wal vor über 50 Jahren am Cap zurückließen, um die Grandline zu besegeln. Als Luffy hört, dass der Wal versucht, seine Freunde jenseits der Redline zu suchen, beginnt er einen Kampf mit dem Wal und bricht den Kampf dann plötzlich ab, um dem Wal dann anzubieten, erneut zu kämpfen, nachdem er und seine Bande die Grandline befahren haben. Damit sich La Boum an das Versprechen erinnert und nicht mehr seinen Kopf gegen die Redline rammt, malt ihm Luffy einen Jolly Roger auf die vernarbte Stirn. Abreise mit einem Wegweiser zur ersten Station Nachdem die Bande von Crocus einen Logpose erhalten hat, segelt die Bande los und kommt mit den beiden, die versucht haben La Boum umzubringen, schließlich in Whiskeypeak an, wo sie von den Bewohnern sehr feierlich empfangen werden. Doch das Fest ist nur eine List, um die Piraten einzulullen. Während Luffy voll darauf reinfällt und sich satt isst, um dann selig einzuschlafen, durchschauen Zoro und Nami den Plan: Zoro erledigt die Bewohner, die sich als Kopfgeldjäger der Baroque Works herausstellen. Doch erregt er damit Luffys Zorn als dieser wieder aufwacht und dabei die Verwundeten sieht, von denen einer ihm sagt, wer hinter dem Massaker steckt. thumb|Luffy lacht schon über den Streit, Zoro schäumt noch immer. Luffy platzt vor Wut kochend mitten in den Kampf zwischen Zoro und den beiden Baroque-Agenten Mr.5 und Miss Valentine, den der Schwertkämpfer auf Namis „Bitten“ hin austrägt, um seine Schulden aus Loguetown bei ihr zu begleichen, indem er Miss Wednesday beschützt, die sich als Prinzessin Vivi, Thronfolgerin des Arabasta-Königreichs, herausgestellt hat. Die beiden steigern sich so sehr in den Kampf, dass sie Mr.5 und Miss Valentine im Handumdrehen gleich mit erledigen und nur von Nami beruhigt werden, die die beiden kurzerhand mit einem Schlag und einer Kopfnuss für jeden wieder zur Vernunft bringt. Von der Prinzessin erfahren die drei davon, dass die Baroque Works versucht, in ihrer Heimat eine Revolution anzuzetteln und dass der Kopf der Organisation Crocodile heißt. Sie vereinbaren mit Igaram, dem Leibwächter der Prinzessin, dass sie Vivi nach Hause bringen werden, wo sie versuchen wird, die Revolution zu verhindern, während Igaram selbst als Vivi verkleidet ebenfalls in Richtung Arabasta aufbricht, um möglich Angreider auf sich zu lenken. Doch als Igarams Schiff explodiert, ist Eile geboten: Luffy schnappt sich die noch immer schlafenden Sanji und Usopp und zerrt sie zu Merry, die sich sofort auf den Weg macht und Whiskeypeak verlässt. Allerdings hat sich jemand an Bord des Schiffs geschlichen, von dem nicht ganz klar ist, ob sie als Gegnerin kommt oder als Verbündete agiert: Miss Allsunday! thumb|Luffy zerstört den Eternalpose nach Nanimonaishima. Sie spielt den Strohhüten mit ihren Teufelskräften einige Streiche und gibt Vivi einen Eternalpose, der die Bande nach Nanimonaishima bringen soll, einer Insel die auf der Route nach Arabasta liegt und die der Baroque Works nicht bekannt ist. Doch Luffy sieht nicht ein, dass Miss Allsunday den Kurs der Bande bestimmt und zertrümmert kurzerhand den Eternalpose. Als sie die Merry verlässt, hat Luffy jedenfalls nur noch Augen für ihre Schildkröte Banchi, auf der sie davonschwimmt. Abenteuer auf Littlegarden thumb|Luffy, Vivi und Karuh gehen auf Erkundungstour. Als die Bande mit Vivi auf der Urzeitinsel Littlegarden ankommt, íst Luffy durch die laute Kulisse sofort angestachelt, auf Abenteuer zu gehen. Er ignoriert Namis Protest, lässt sich von Sanji ein Fresspaket zubereiten, und als sich Vivi ihm mit Karuh anschließen will, hat der Kapitän nichts dagegen. Zu dritt treffen sie auf einige Urzeittiere, darunter einen Ammonit und einen Dinosaurier. Luffy springt sogleich auf seinen langen Hals und klettert auf seinen Kopf, um sich umzusehen, doch frisst ihn der Dinosaurier plötzlich. Als er die Speiseröhre herunterrutscht, erscheint plötzlich ein Riese und köpft die Urzeitechse. Den aus dem Hals fallenden Luffy fängt Dorey mit der Hand auf. Luffy, Vivi und Karuh gehen mit dem Riesen als Gäste zu dessen Behausung, einem großen Schädelknochen eines Kaiōrui, und hören von dem Riesen, dass er schon seit 100 Jahren auf der Insel festsitzt und gegen seinen Freund Brogey kämpft. thumb|Dorey macht Luffy für den explodierten Sake verantwortlich. Die drei erleben einen Kampf zwischen den beiden Riesen, der mit dem Ausbruch des einzigen Vulkans auf der Insel beginnt und in einem Unentschieden endet. Danach trinkt Dorry von dem Sake der Mugiwara-Piraten, den er von Brogey bekommen hat, ehe er Luffy und Vivi mitteilt, dass der Logpose etwa ein ganzes Jahr bräuchte, um sich auf das neue Ziel einzustellen, was die Prinzessin verzweifeln lässt. Plötzlich explodiert der Sake in Doreys Körper. Weil der Riese glaubt, dass ihn die Mugiwara-Piraten präpariert haben, kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Dorey und Luffy, den der Gummimensch für sich entscheiden kann, da der Riese schwer verwundet ist. Doch als der Vulkan erneut ausbricht, erhebt sich Dorey wieder, hebt den Schädelknochen hoch und legt ihn auf Luffy, damit er nicht in den Kampf zwischen ihm und Brogey eingreift. Unter dem Schädelknochen eingeklemmt, findet schließlich Usopp ihn und Vivi, nachdem er im Urwald Nami verloren hat. Die drei werden schließlich von Mr.5 und Miss Valentine aufgesucht, die sich im Urwald Karuh geschnappt haben. Die beiden machen Usopp fertig und nehmen dann Vivi gefangen, ehe sich Mr.5 für die Niederlage in Whiskeypeak an Luffy rächt und ihn einige seiner Explosionen spüren lässt. thumb|Luffy, Usopp und Karuh gegen Mr.3 Es gelingt Luffy jedoch, sich mit Karuhs Hilfe aus der Klemme zu befreien und mit ihm und Usopp seinen Freunden zu Hilfe zu eilen, die Mr.3 versucht, mit seinem Tokudai Candle Service Set zu Wachsfiguren erstarren zu lassen. Es gelingt Luffy sich gegen Mr.3 zu behaupten und das Service Set zu beschädigen, allerdings läuft ihm die Zeit davon. Auch als er Mr.3 kurzzeitig mit Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi aus dem Weg schlägt, erzielt Luffy keine Fortschritte, da Mr.3s Partnerin Miss Goldenweek ihm mit ihren Colors Traps einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht. Als Usopp ihn aus der Colors Trap Nagomi no Midori befreit, kehrt Mr.3 wieder zurück in den Kampf, und Luffy hat nun ein neues Problem mit dessen Candle Champion. thumb|Luffy vertraut seinem Instinkt. Während er gegen Mr.3 kämpft, gelingt es Usopp mit Karuh ein mit Öl getränktes Seil um das Service Set zu wickeln, dass Luffy mit der Kerzenflamme auf Mr.3s Kopf entzündet. Seine befreiten Freunde helfen Usopp gegen Mr.5 und Miss Valentine und erledigen die beiden, Luffy und Karuh eilen Mr.3 und Miss Goldenweek hinterher. Luffy erledigt Mr.3 endgültig mit einer Gomu Gomu no Stamp, die den Gegner mitten im Gesicht trifft. Karuh schnappt sich Miss Goldenweek. Die Krise ist überstanden, sogar der von Brogey niedergestreckte Dorey steht wieder auf, da die Waffen der beiden nach über 100 Jahren Kampf abgestumpft sind. Auch Sanji stößt nun endlich zur Gruppe und bringt einen Eternalpose nach Arabasta mit. Im Vertrauen auf die beiden Riesen bricht die Mugiwara-Bande nun auf, die sie auch aus dem Bauch eines Shimakui befreien, der sie versucht zu verspeisen. Suche nach einem Arzt für Nami Als Nami plötzlich durch eine Krankheit, die sich sie auf Littlegarden eingefangen hat, schwer erkrankt und in Lebensgefahr schwebt, lässt Luffy seine Crew vom Kurs abweichen, da die Bande zu lange nach Arabasta brauchen würde. Unterwegs treffen er und seine Bande auf Wapol und dessen Piraten, die versuchen die Going Merry zu entern. Als Wapol beginnt das Schiff zu essen, wird er von Luffy mit einer Gomu Gomu no Bazooka vom Schiff geschossen, während Zoro und Sanji den Rest der Soldaten vom Schiff jagen. Kurz darauf erreichen die Piraten eine Winterinsel auf der ein namenloses Land liegt. Luffy, Usopp und Sanji bekommen Panik.jpg|Luffy, Usopp und Sanji brechen in Panik aus als Vivi meint, dass Nami sterben könnte. Luffy schießt Wapol von der Going Merry.jpg|Luffy schießt Wapol von der Going Merry. Die Inselbewohner sind jedoch nicht gut auf Piraten zu sprechen, da erst kürzlich eine Piratenbande die Insel überfallen und die König des Landes in die Flucht geschlagen hat. Sie umstellen die Bucht und bedrohen Luffy und seine Freunde mit gezückten Waffen, keiner glaubt ihnen, dass sie eine kranke Frau an Bord haben, die die Hilfe eines Arztes bedarf. Als Sanji von einem Warnschuss gereizt losstürmen will, wird er von Vivi zurückgehalten, die daraufhin von einem zweiten Schuss getroffen wird. Luffy ist im Begriff vor Wut zu platzen, und Zoro und Usopp machen sich ebenfalls kampfbereit, doch wirft sich Vivi auf Luffy und stoppt so den Angriff. Als Luffy Vivis Beispiel folgt und die Bewohner der Insel auf Knien um Hilfe bittet, gewährt ihnen der Anführer des Trupps mit Namen Dalton den Zugang zur Insel. Luffy und Usopp haben zunächst nur im Sinn, im Schnee herumzutollen, doch werden sie von Sanji zur Raison gerufen. In seinem Heim erzählt Dalton den Ankömmlingen, dass es auf der Insel nur eine Ärztin mit Namen Kureha gibt, die zwar im Schloss auf dem Drum Rocky wohnt, aber auch auch zudem ständig unterwegs ist. Luffy weckt Nami auf, um mit ihr abzumachen, dass er sie zur Ärztin bringt. Während er Nami trägt, begleitet Sanji die beiden zu ihrem Schutz. Unterwegs werden die drei von Lapins angegriffen. Sanji gibt seinem Kapitän und der Navigatorin Deckung, doch werden es immer mehr Tiere, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen und schließlich sogar eine Lawine lostreten. Der Luffy mit Nami nur knapp entkommen kann, weil Sanji sich opfert und sich von den Schneemassen mitreißen lässt. Nachdem er seinen bewusstlosen Smut geborgen hat und ihn nun auch schleppt, hilft Luffy einem ebenfalls im Schnee begrabenen Lapin, dessen Kind verzweifelt versucht ihn zu retten. Luffy, Nami und Sanji werden von Lapins angegriffen.jpg|Luffy, Nami und Sanji werden von Lapins angegriffen. Luffy hat nur Sanjis Handschuh erwischt.jpg|Luffy hat nur Sanjis Handschuh erwischt. Luffy rettet einen Lapin.jpg|Luffy rettet einen Lapin. Er wird schließlich von Wapol eingeholt, der in der Zwischenzeit in seine Heimat zurückgekehrt ist und nun zu seinem Schloss stürmt. Als Luffy ihn nicht grüßt, hetzt er Kuromarimo und Chess auf ihn, deren Angriffen er nur ausweichen kann. Seine Lage scheint aussichtslos, als Luffy plötzlich von den Lapins Hilfe bekommt, die Chess, Kuromarimo und Wapol aufhalten, während er den steilen Hang hinaufklettert. Nur mit letzter Kraft erreicht er die Spitze und muss von Chopper gerettet werden, als ohnmächtig wird und umfällt und dabei eine Schneeplatte löst. Im Schloss wird Luffy noch einmal kurz wach und fleht Kureha an, seine Freunde zu retten, die sie gerade untersucht. Nach einigen Stunden wird Luffy wieder wach und sorgt zusammen mit Sanji ordentlich für Wirbel, denn die zwei jagen Chopper hinterher, der aber seine Körperform verändert und ihnen mit einer Kopfnuss zusetzen kann. Luffy und Sanji sprechen daraufhin mit Kureha, wobei die beiden ihre Kraft zu spüren bekommen, als sie es wagen, sie Großmutter nennen. Luffys Einladung, die Mugiwara-Piraten als Schiffsarzt zu verstärken schlägt sie aus, als Luffy und Sanji Chopper erspähen und ihn prompt erneut hinterherjagen – dicht gefolgt von Kureha. Chopper gelingt es zwar die beiden wieder abzuschütteln, doch als er sich kurz um Nami kümmert, holen ihn die beiden wieder ein, doch erneut kann er sie kurzzeitig loswerden. Luffy fleht Kureha an, seine Freunde zu retten.jpg|Luffy fleht Kureha an, seine Freunde zu retten. Sanji und Luffy klammern sich an Chopper.jpg|Sanji und Luffy klammern sich an Chopper. Chopper verpasst Sanji und Luffy eine Kopfnuss.jpg|Chopper verpasst Sanji und Luffy eine Kopfnuss. Sanji und Luffy wollen schließlich das Haupttor des Schlosses schließen, übersehen dabei aber ein Nest von Snowbirds. Chopper hält sie auf, indem er sich wieder verwandelt. Die beiden bezeichnen Chopper als Monster, der daraufhin niedergeschlagen wieder geht – doch hat Luffy plötzlich einen brillianten Einfall: Chopper soll seiner Bande beitreten! Und so jagen Sanji und Luffy erneut Chopper hinterher, bis dieser plötzlich Wapols Geruch wahrnimmt. Luffy, der sich Namis Jacke leiht, und Sanji folgen daraufhin Kureha und Chopper vor das Schloss, das Wapol, Chess und Kuromarimo gerade erreicht haben. Und da er jetzt nicht mehr Nami und Sanji tragen muss, kann er jetzt er jetzt beherzt zuschlagen und schlägt erst einmal ohne große Worte zu. Gemeinsam mit dem nach kurzer Zeit von einem Hexenschuss außer Gefecht gesetzten Sanji und Kureha schaut er dem kleinen Chopper dabei zu, wie er Kuromarimo und Chess besiegt, nachdem Luffy Hiluluks Piratenflagge vor Wapols Attacken beschützt hat. Dabei kann sich allerdings Wapol ins Schloss schleichen, wo er Nami trifft, die ihrerseits sich etwas im Schloss umschaut. Bevor er ihr jedoch ernsthaft etwas antun kann, holt ihn Luffy ihn ein und kickt ihn von seiner Navigatorin, die ihrem Kapitän für ihre beschädigte Jacke 10.000 Berry abknöpfen will. Luffy eilt schließlich Wapol hinterher, als der zunächst großspurig meint, dass er jetzt die Waffenkammer öffnet, um sich mit seinen Teufelskräften zu verstärken, aber dann davonrennt, als er bemerkt, dass er den Schlüssel verloren hat – Nami hat ihn ihm geklaut, weil sie dachte, dass er der Schlüssel zur Schatzkammer sei. Luffy besiegt Wapol schließlich und schießt ihn mit der Gomu Gomu no Bazooka auf dem Dach des Schlosses davon. Die kurz darauf auftauchenden Zoro und Usopp verwechselt er schließlich mit Wapols Truppen und greift sie versehentlich an. Er klärt schließlich die Lage auf und meint, dass er sich mit dem kleinen Rentier um ihn gekümmert hat. Als der von Usopp erschreckt wird und wegläuft, rennt ihm Luffy hinterher, damit er ihn mitnehmen kann. Bis in die Nacht hinein jagt er Chopper hinterher und überzeugt ihn schließlich. Auf der Going Merry erfährt er dann erst, dass Chopper Arzt ist. Der Weg nach und durch Arabasta Auf dem Weg nach Arabasta erzählt Vivi ihren Freunden von den Agenten der Baroque Works, als die Going Merry einen Hotspot durchquert und mit Mr.2 Bon Kurei plötzlich einen unvorhergesehenen Gast an Bord hat, mit dem sich die Bande vor allem deshalb anfreundet, weil er die Bande nicht als Gegner der Baroque Works erkennt und Vivi ihn im Gegenzug erst erkennt, als er seine Teufelskräfte der Mane Mane no Mi vorführt und dabei das Gesicht ihres Vaters Nefertari Kobra zeigt. Da Mr.2 auch ihre Gesichter bei seiner Vorführung gespeichert hat, ist zunächst guter Rat teuer, auch wenn Zoro sich schnell ein Erkennungsmerkmal ausdenkt, anhand dessen sich die Gruppe schnell als die echten ausgeben können. Als die Piraten an der Küste von Sandy Island anlegen, stürmt Luffy sofort auf der Suche nach einem Lokal los und rennt schnurstracks nach Alubarna in das Spice Bean, in dem gerade Smoker auf Luffys Bruder Ace getroffen ist, die er beide mit seiner Ankunft durch die nächste Wand schleudert ohne es zu ahnen. Als Smoker ins Lokal zurückkehrt und sich dabei Ace vorbeidrängelt, stopft sich Luffy schnell alles in den Mund, was er zu Essen vorgesetzt bekommen hat und macht dann die Biege, was Smokers Einheit alarmiert und weshalb Luffys Mannschaft die Beschaffung der Vorräte aufgeben und schnell zur Going Merry zurückkehren muss, wobei ihr Rückzug von Ace gedeckt wird, den Luffy erst jetzt bemerkt. Auf der Going Merry stellt er Ace seinen Kameraden vor und schlägt dabei dessen Einladung zur Shirohige-Piratenbande aus, der er angehört. Luffy erhält von Ace noch einen merkwürdigen Zettel, den Nami ihn im Hutband festnäht nachdem sich Luffys großer Bruder dann verabschiedet und ihnen zum Abschied noch eine herannahende Flotte von Schiffen der Baroque Works mit einer Hiken vom Hals hält. Märchen und Legenden von einer Stadt im Himmel Auf der fliegenden Insel Skypiea Ärger mit der Weltregierung Robin in Schwierigkeiten Kampf gegen Gekko Moriah Sabaody Archipel Trennung von den Freunden Amazon Lily Impel Down Krieg von Marineford Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit Wieder zurück auf der Bildfläche Fischmenscheninsel Die Neue Welt Punk Hazard Piratenallianz gegen einen Yonkō Dressrosa Zō Whole Cake Island Seine Fähigkeiten und Schwächen thumb|Luffy bringt seine Teufelskräfte zur Perfektion. thumb|Nur einer unter Millionen besitzt das Haōshoku - Luffy gehört dazu. Luffys Kräfte rühren vom harten Training mit seinem Großvater und der Gomu Gomu no Mi her. Daher dehnt er seine Gliedmaßen und nutzt sie, um für seine Angriffe Schwung zu holen. Direkte Angriffe gegen ihn sind nahezu nutzlos, solange sie eine gewisse Härte nicht übersteigen. Auch Elektroangriffe sind aufgrund seiner Gummi-Eigenschaften wirkungslos. Lediglich Schwertern und anderen Gegenständen, die seine Haut durchstechen oder schneiden können, muss er noch immer ausweichen. Seine Stärke bewies er zuerst im Eastblue, wo er nach mehreren Siegen mit 30 Millionen Berry der am höchsten dotierte Pirat dieses Ozeans war. Auf der Grandline angekommen, stellte er sich dem Shichibukai Crocodile und bezwang ihn nach dem dritten Kampf. Dafür erhielt er ein respektables Kopfgeld von 100 Millionen. Um Robin zu retten stürmten die Strohhüte Enies Lobby, wo Luffy den stärksten Agenten der Weltregierung, Rob Lucci, schlagen konnte und ein gigantisches Kopfgeld von 300 Millionen Berry erhielt. Nachdem er seinen Kampf gegen Aokiji wurde sich Luffy bewusst, dass er es in Zukunft mit ähnlich starken Gegnern zu tun bekommen würde und dass er sich besser vorbereiten müsste um seine Freunde besser beschützen zu können, damit er weiterhin mit ihnen die Ozeane bereisen könne. Aus diesem Grund entwickelte er Gear 2 und Gear 3. Ersterer Kampfmodus verschafft ihm eine übermenschliche Geschwindigkeit und erhöht seine Stärke nochmals. Dabei ist Luffy so schnell, dass man seine Attacken gar nicht mehr sehen kann und man auf andere Möglichkeiten zum Ausweichen angewiesen ist. Gear 3 hingegen erhöht seine Stärke zwar ins Extreme, doch dabei verliert er an Geschwindigkeit. Gegen Gecko Moriah kombiniert er sogar beide Gears, was jedoch sehr gefährlich ist. Diese Zustände vereint kann er nicht sehr lange aufrecht erhalten und danach ist er so erschöpft, dass er in Ohnmacht fällt. Luffy besitzt das sogenannte Haōshoku, kann es jedoch noch nicht bewusst einsetzen. Meistens aktiviert es sich in Momenten von großer Wut und Verzweiflung von selbst und bringt andere zum Kollabieren. Auch für die anderen Haki-Fähigkeiten zeigte er schon erste Anzeichen: In Impel Down konnte er Kurohige schlagen, ohne dass er dabei seine Teufelskräfte verliert. Sein Gegner war sehr verwundert darüber, dass Luffys Haki sich verbessert hatte, das Busōshoku. Das Kenbunshoku aktivierte sich erstmals im Kampf mit Taka no Me, als Luffy den Verlust seiner Arme vorraussah und ihn abwenden konnte. Nach der Schlacht von Marineford wurde er ein Jahr lang von Silvers Rayleigh im Umgang mit allen drei Arten von Haki ausgebildet. Eigentlich sollte es zwei Jahre dauern, doch der Strohhut lernte es schneller als erwartet. So kann er jetzt sein Haōshoku kontrollieren, was er gegen die Falschen Mugiwara-Bande demonstrierte. Eine der größten von Luffys Schwächen ist es zu malen. Sein „Vorschlag“ für die Flagge der Mugiwara-Piraten wurde von den anderen nicht gerade mit Begeisterung angenommen. Und so wird auch der Ersatz für das Symbol der Foxy-Piratenbande als Strafe angesehen. Hintergrundinformationen Namensübersetzung * In den deutschen Fassungen heißt Luffy Monkey D. Ruffy. Im Manga werden dabei auch die Steckbriefe bearbeitet, während in der Fernsehserie sein Originalname zu sehen ist. Auftritte in anderen Werken Manga ;Bakuman Aufgrund dessen, dass sich der Manga Bakuman. mit der Veröffentlichung von Manga in der Shonen Jump beschäftigt, gibt es in dieser Geschichte eine große Zahl von Referenzen zum Manga One Piece. Dabei erschein Luffy zu folgenden Begebenheiten: * In Kapitel 11 ist Luffys zweiter Steckbrief als Poster im Redaktionsbüro des Magazins aufgehängt und klebt dort mit einigen anderen Steckbriefen auf einem Großformatposter, das die Abschiedsszene aus Arabasta zeigt. * In Kapitel 19 zeichnet Niizuma Eiji Luffys Auge mit der Narbe, um seinem Editoren Hattori Yūjirō die Leidenschaft für Manga seines Konkurrenten Mashiro Moritaka zu demonstrieren. ;Cross Epoch * In dem Crossover-Special Cross Epoch ist Luffy zu Fuß unterwegs zu Shenlongs Tea Party. Als der Weg abrupt endet, lässt Son Goku ihn auf Kintoun fliegen, die ihn trägt. Social Media ;Second Life * Luffy war zusammen mit Son Goku aus Dragonball und Naruto aus dem gleichnamigen Manga im Jahr 2007 für zwei Tage als Avatar verfügbar. Navigation Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Monkey D. Luffy it:Monkey D. Rufy pl:Monkey D. Luffy Kategorie:D. Kategorie:Pirat vom Eastblue Kategorie:Piratenkapitän Kategorie:Ehemaliger Insasse von Impel Down Kategorie:Mitglied der Mugiwara-Piratenbande Kategorie:Nutzer einer Paramecia-Teufelskraft